


Rivalry Part 1

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Rivalry Part 1

My life changed forever when she walked through the doors.

Her brown hair bobbed back and forth with volume as she swayed her hourglass hips with each step. At 5’ 3” she seemed to carry herself taller than most men I’d known who were at least a foot taller. Her breasts appeared ready to burst out of her shirt as the button struggled to cover her abundant cleavage. Most of all, her face was beautiful with porcelain skin, vibrant, icy blue eyes, a cute button nose and an expression that communicated to me a genuine warmth. For good measure, I took a quick peek as she passed by and her ass did not disappoint. It was big, round and filled in her pants very nicely. I looked away just before she realized I was observing her. I would have been extremely embarrassed to have been caught displaying such inappropriate behavior. As she walked away, I made a point to remind myself to be a gentleman in the future.

But that was easier said than done. For when I formally met Amy, it was clear that she was perfect for my assistant. Even Kamilah agreed although she found my attraction to Amy obnoxious. My old friend was always good to have around to keep me in check. Just the same, I found myself growing closer to Amy, and not only because of her physical beauty.

My human friend was exactly that. A friend. Someone that I realized very quickly (maybe too quickly) that I could trust. When she discovered I was a vampire, I expected Amy to run off, but instead, she stayed to try and protect Nicole.

Sure, Amy was frightened. I could tell as much by her accelerated heart rate, but she stood her ground; she was the very picture of courage. With my heightened speed and strength, she couldn’t hurt me but my admiration for Amy grew. I’d never wanted a woman so badly in my life and was ever grateful that she was willing to listen to Nicole and me.

With my most precious secret known to Amy, our bond deepened. We told each other everything and found that we cared more for one another with each passing day. The thing that still amazed me was how easy it was for her to let me talk the night she discovered the truth about me. What I came to realize was that she’d come from an abusive home with a father who was violently possessive of her mother. She wished her mother could’ve had a life free from the pain and excessive control of her father, and promised on her mother’s grave that she would seek out the kind of man who wouldn’t stand in the way of that dream she now had for all women.

How I longed to touch Amy, but it just didn’t feel right. She’d been through so much and I wanted to take my time and make sure she was ready for everything, all the while falling deeper in love with her in the process. My dreams were a tapestry of images and feelings of this gorgeous goddess that I longed for and when we were together, I paid close attention to every signal she sent, making sure my wishful thinking didn’t get the better of me. All in all, everything was going great and I knew that Amy and I were growing closer all the time and it would only be a matter of time before I could declare my love for her.

But then Jax entered the picture.


End file.
